


literally falling for you

by un_loyalhoe



Series: soft markhyuck hours [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Being Dumb, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, No Angst, but no mark lee will be able to kiss ur pain away, im not quite sure abt his friendship with hyuck tho, kids dont run in the hallways and staircases, spoiler: jeno's phone survived, unless you want this to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe
Summary: mark belatedly let out a surprised yelp. he rushed towards donghyuck's side, carefully kneeling beside him."hyuck, are you okay? " donghyuck looked up from where he's hugging the cold, hard floor and flashed his mischievous smirk to mark."i guess you can say that i've... fallen for you. "orhyuck fell, in a not so graceful way, in front of mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: soft markhyuck hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	literally falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> i was just chilling and scrolling through pinterest when i saw this [post](https://pin.it/A12JV9w). 
> 
> i was laughing for a minute before my brain went like, "what if hyuck is the one who fell? "
> 
> english isn't my first language so i'm very sorry if there's some error. lowercase intended.

"hyuck, wake up. " jaemin said while shaking donghyuck so hard but the latter won't budge. jaemin sighed and turned towards jeno and renjun. the trio shared an unimpressed look. 

"should we just leave him? we're trying to wake him up for five freaking minutes now. " renjun is already near the door, gripping the doorknob so he can finally leave. jeno chuckled as he grabbed the older's arm, effectively stopping him from leaving and dragged him towards donghyuck's spot. 

"oh." jaemin exclaimed. jeno gave him a confused yet concerned glance while renjun started judging his whole existence. "i figured out a way to wake him up. "

the trio stared at each other's eyes. almost immediately, they all wore an evil grin as they diverted their attention to the sleeping male. jeno cleared his throat before pulling out his phone. 

"should i call mark hyung? maybe he will know how to wake hyuck up, hmm? " jeno wondered out loud so donghyuck can hear. jaemin and renjun stifled their laughter as jeno raised his phone's volume, letting them, especially donghyuck, hear the sound his keyboard made as he tried dialing mark. 

"don't you fucking dare, lee jeno. " donghyuck abruptly stood up and stole jeno's phone, safely keeping it in his back pocket. 

"now you're awake, let's go to the cafeteria. " renjun said as he bolted out of the classroom. the rest trailed behind him, running towards the stairs as well. they all listened to jeno's whines as donghyuck wouldn't give his beloved phone back. 

it's all fun and all until they remembered why they weren't allowed to run in the hallways and staircases. jaemin gasped as he tried to grab donghyuck's arms but he's a second too late. 

"hyuck! watch out! " the trio helplessly yelled out as they watched their dumb friend ungracefully fell and rolled all the way down the stairs. 

donghyuck screamed out in pain because who wouldn't? he rolled back and forth on the floor to ease the pain because he's dumb like that. donghyuck kept on rolling until he saw a pair of battered up sneakers in front of him. he looked up and saw the one and only mark lee. 

mark's eyes were wider than usual, still processing the scene that happened before him. after a few seconds, he finally snapped out of it. mark belatedly let out a surprised yelp. he rushed towards donghyuck's side, carefully kneeling beside him. 

"hyuck, are you okay? " donghyuck looked up from where he's hugging the cold, hard floor and flashed his mischievous smirk to mark. 

"i guess you can say that i've... fallen for you. " mark shot him a weirded out glance as he pulled donghyuck up with him gently. mark started helping donghyuck brush off dusts that are all over his clothes and hair because of donghyuck's totally avoidable fall of shame. 

"you literally just rolled down an entire flight of stairs! i'm quite surprised and impressed that you still managed to survive that nasty fall. " donghyuck shrugged and gave mark a smug look. he continued walking towards the cafeteria, acting like he just haven't cleaned the stairs with his whole body. 

"it's totally not something to be proud of! " mark yelled out to him as he started running to catch up with his boyfriend. he looked back to the frozen trio that's still in the very top of the stairs. mark motioned for them to follow as he jogged faster to settle himself beside donghyuck. 

jeno is the first one to snap out of their stupor. he let out a scream as he practically flew towards donghyuck. jeno grabbed the latter's shoulder to steady him. he started shoving his hand in his friend's pockets as his said friend let out a scandalized yell. 

"jeno, dude what the fuck? i know i'm pretty hot but please, my boyfriend is literally beside me. " donghyuck tried squirming out of jeno's vice like grip but to no avail. 

jeno made a noise of accomplishment as he victoriously raised his phone up. he went back and settled himself between jaemin and renjun. the three examined jeno's phone, trying to see if it got damaged. 

"oh thank god, it's just a little scratch. " jeno sighed in relief as he clutched his phone near his chest, babying it like how he does with his cats.

"you guys didn't even asked if i was okay! what if i actually died from that fall?! " donghyuck complained to them, highly offended that jeno's phone is more important than him. mark just kissed him fully on the lips to distract him. 

donghyuck grinned happily as he kissed back, pushing the thoughts of fake friends away for future donghyuck to dwell into. 

who needs useless friends anyway if you have a fully capable mark lee as your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, i'm too lazy  
> (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)
> 
> thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ


End file.
